kalyeseryefandomcom-20200214-history
AlDub Meet-ups
One of the most exciting events is when Alden & Yaya meet together the same as it would be very impossible since the couple would only meet, (or basically kiss) through split screen. Their first meet up occured in September 5, 2015 during the wildcard of Bulaga Pa More: Dabarkads Pa More. In where they first met up for the first time backstage until they were blocked by a plywood wall(Victor Plywood) by Lola Nidora due to breaking their promise not to meet up personally. This also took place of Yaya's abduction Other meet-ups On September 10, 2015, Alden is kidnapped too. Two days later (September 12,), he and Mendoza saw each other for the second time, after ordered the kidnappers by DuhRizz (Bayola), who is the responsible for their abduction, to bring both of them in the parking lot of Broadway Centrum. Duhrizz then proceeds to make Alden and Yaya Dub closer by bumping each other while both of them being blindfolded and she even gives her drink to Alden and Yaya Dub, but she cuts their happy moments short. After she orders her men to take Alden away by DuhRizz, Tinidora (Manalo) and Tidora (Ballesteros) come to rescue Yaya Dub, confront their grandniece DuhRizz and convince her to forgive Yaya Dub for her mistakes she made to her and then DuhRizz walks away. Afterwards, Tinidora and Tidora receive a call about Nidora's health condition. On September 19, 2015, both Richards and Mendoza saw each other again after they successfully passed the matching game. However (as main protagonists of the Kalyeserye storyline), Lola Nidora told both Yaya Dub and Alden before not to get closer in their first date as a condition, in which they agreed. They are seated in a long table for their date, with a standee of Lola Nidora at the center, which prevented them from getting close to each other. In the middle of the date, however, Yaya Dub heard an alarm clock, which signals the time for Lola Nidora to drink her medicine. Deeming her responsibility to her guardian as important, Yaya Dub quickly leaves Alden in order to get back to Nidora until suddenly Maine's character gets involved in a car accident in which she later survived. On September 26, 2015, both Richards and Mendoza finally meet up-close and personal for the first time on their second date. In the days leading to the second date, Lola Nidora's usual disapproval of the pair seemed to have ceased as she starts to acknowledge Alden and Yaya Dub's connection. As a gift for their 10th weeksary (like a relationship anniversary, only it is celebrated every week) which is Thursday, Lola Nidora's gift for the couple is that she's opening the door of her mansion so that Alden could formally visit Yaya Dub and court her. However, Lola Nidora gave three conditions to Alden in which he had to comply to so that he can freely visit Yaya Dub in the mansion. The first condition is that Alden and Yaya Dub are allowed to get close to each other (1 ft. distance) but without touching. The second is that Alden must bring "chicharon," a Filipino delicacy, to the mansion as his gift to Lola Nidora and the third is that Alden must sing what is considered the couple's theme song, "God Gave Me You." Alden complied to Lola Nidora's wishes, however, he was able to unintentionally touch Yaya Dub during their lunch date after he passed a glass of water to Yaya Dub when she almost got choked by the cake they were eating. Lola Nidora is yet unaware that the couple accidentally touched. On October 3, 2015, The De Explorer Sisters and Yaya Dub (Mendoza) had visited the show's studio for the first time just to meet Tito, Vic and Joey personally, each of them have their entrances to the studio, Tidora (Ballesteros) was absent due to lack of commuting vehicles in which he was about to go back home and be present. Nidora was disappointed because the table was just small. Tinidora became good to Yaya Dub and Alden and stopped Nidora from disappointing, But thanks to Tito, Vic and Joey because they serenaded her as their promise, and Nidora was so happy especially when Jimmy takes it on her side. Then Alden came into the stage to give roses to Nidora, Tinidora and Yaya Dub. They had their third date on that day, and yet when Allan K. was introducing Nidora to the audience, Tinidora compressed Alden and Yaya Dub together especially in drinking coconut and water. Also, they had a duet of Alden's single," Wish I May". and after the date, Nidora announced that they will swap together; Alden will now be on the streets (or''barangay'') while Yaya Dub (later Dabarkads Maine) will now be on the studio (turning her into one of the co-hosts in the process).